


No Such Thing

by Lisa_Telramor



Category: Dragon Kishi-dan | Dragon Knights
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationship, Mental Health Issues, Snippet FIc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Telramor/pseuds/Lisa_Telramor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there are good demons out there, Rath's yet to have heard of them.</p><p>Mental health issues tag is due to Rath's self hatred and projecting even if it isn't gone into much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Such Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment_fic prompt: Author’s choice, author’s choice, there are good [noun] in the world; it’s just that I’ve never met them

“There are good demons in the world; it’s just that I’ve never met them,” a man at the next table over said to his companion. They were both dressed in workmen’s clothes, likely laborers at the city’s dock. “Sure all the demons I’ve met so far have been out for blood, but they can’t all be that way. No species is completely evil.”

“It’s in their natures,” his companion said. “They need blood and violence. You heard about that village in the misty valley. Nothing could do that to children and not be evil.”

“But that’s only some of them. I’ve heard stories about demons from the other continents—”

“There’s barely anyone left alive on the other continents let alone humans.”

“There must be a good demon somewhere…”

Rath clenched his fork in a white knuckled grip, unable to listen to the argument anymore. “You’re wrong,” he said, staring the demon sympathizer down. Both men flinched at the intrusion to their conversation.

“Excuse me?” the first man said.

“You’re wrong,” Rath repeated. “There’s no such thing as a good demon.” He pinned the man with his stare. “The only good demon is a dead one. They’re selfish and cruel and don’t see humans as much more than animals to do what they want with.”

“Rath.” Cesia reached for his wrist but he moved away. He’d almost forgotten she was there, eating with him, traveling with him.

He leaned toward the men. “Demons can fool you with a pretty face and pretty lies, but in the end they’ll kill you because that’s what demons do. Elves are life and healing, humans exist, and demons are death and pain.”

The second man gaped, but the first pulled on some sort of semblance of bravado. “And what do you have to back up your claim?”

Rath smiled like death, but Cesia was there pulling him away, pulling him out of the cozy tavern they’d stopped at for the night. He let her pull, but he kept eye contact the whole way out until the man was pale from the bloodlust lurking in Rath’s grin.

Cesia shook him the moment they were away from human hearing. “What the hell was that?”

“They’re wrong,” Rath said. He looked at his hands and saw the fork still clenched there, held like a weapon rather than an eating utensil. “There’s no such thing as a good demon there’s—”

“Only good corpses,” Cesia finished. She caught Rath’s chin in her hand and he flinched at the contact. “Do you want to kill me, Rath?”

“You’re…”

“I still have Youkai blood.” Her hand gripped tight so Rath couldn’t escape. She saw him break into the dull, blank thing she spent too often traveling with at her next words. “Do you think you’d be a better corpse too?”

The words hung between them, drawing tighter like the pull of a bow before the arrow flies, but Cesia didn’t let the tension reach that point. “You’re not evil, Rath. Neither am I. We’re Dragon clan now.” She leaned closer. “The world isn’t black and white.”

“You promised,” Rath said finally.

Cesia smiled. “Yeah. I’m not letting you die.”

Rath smiled back. It was still too hollow with the edge of death behind it, but Cesia would take what she could get.


End file.
